


FFWrite 2020

by Talaiga



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Prompt Fic, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talaiga/pseuds/Talaiga
Summary: Just lil ol' me doing my part for the september writing challenge. Characters are mostly going to be my own OCs.





	1. Day 1 - Crux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to scream and catch up on this writing prompt.
> 
> Martin Adler finds himself at the crux of an important decision.

Martin waited until his teacher had left to make his move. Still wounded from his run-in with Shaka, the young monk was in no condition to train with the rest of his peers today.

At least, that was what he told Autgar.

Two minutes passed, then three. He waited, just in case Autgar unexpectedly back-tracked. At the quarter bell, with no sign of the older monk returning, Martin vaulted off of his cot, and took off out the door, leaving Ala Ganha behind. He took a porter south, past the Reach and into the Fringes, coming to a halt at the edge of the Velodyna. The half-hyur stood on the brink of the yawning chasm created by the river, peering down into the abyss far below.

This would suffice.

Out of his pocket, Martin pulled an amber-hued soul crystal, holding it up to the light. It was smaller than the one his teacher had given to him, seemingly shorn in half. But bearing Shaka's soul crystal carried a far greater burden than any gift Autgar had bestowed upon him.

He wanted to throw it out, be done with the man and the memories this damned crystal had imparted upon him. Toss it into the abyss and forget. To keep it meant to keep that lingering shadow of shame and doubt overhead, to live with the fear of being found out. What would would his peers think, what would his teacher think, if he kept the bloody crystal around? That he was sneaking around behind their backs with a stone full of forbidden knowledge and memories? Better to destroy the evidence.

And yet...

One minute passed. Then two. Then three, before Martin slowly pulled his hand back, clutching the crystal in a white-knuckled grasp. His heart skipped a beat as he held the stone over the wound in his chest, as if resonating with the aether within.

Destroying the crystal could wait a few more days. He could find a use for this wretched thing yet.


	2. Day 2 - Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kjel Gostvarr reflects on her forgotten home.

### Sway

There was a time when trees swayed in the rain.

When the smell of petrichor on the wind

And the laughter of children leaping into puddles

Filled her village after a storm.

There was no more rain.

There was no more laughter.

All the Empire left of Gostvarr was ash

Fire

Blood

And silence.


	3. Day 3 - Muster

Once Flora was safe in the hands of the healers, Martin left the company hall behind, striding wordlessly out of the Goblet and into the wastes of Thanalan. He had no particular destination in mind: somewhere away from his peers, away from civilization in general, and preferably away from the blistering sun. Somewhere he could think in peace. Meditate.

He settled for Nophica's Wells, taking shelter between the shadowed cliffs and the pools of water. There he sat and unfurled the sundered soul crystal setting it in the open palm of his hand. A baleful glower crossed his face as he considered it. To pass down a soul crystal was to pass down a legacy. To bestow upon another your memories, your struggles, your burdens, your successes. Martin had no choice in accepting Shaka's legacy; the shadow monk had forced it onto him, shoving the crystal past flesh and bone before leaving him to die out in the wastes. But while he once rejected it fervently, now Martin found himself reconsidering.

He was tired. Tired of being weak, being helpless as his loved ones were hunted down.Tired of being told to wait, being told strength comes from staying with the flock, from obedience and unity.

Martin shut his eyes and slowed his breathing, focusing on the crystal in hand.

First Suhee, now Flora. He wouldn't allow there to be a third.

Gently, he coaxed the crystal's dormant aether to life, prying for the knowledge hidden within. A deluge sprang forth in response.

He would take strength from whatever source necessary to see his family safe.


End file.
